


First

by heytherebigboy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherebigboy/pseuds/heytherebigboy





	First

Watching the guard-post, Wufei silently counts. Eyes focused on the mechanically predictable way the camera turns so that he's not seen as he flattens himself against the wall.

All sound made from inside is muffled under the low noise of a radio playing for the guard's entertainment. Revealing cameras are the only source of security for this small base. Eyes that need a human to watch them and make sense of the data they pick up.

With a firm hand the rear window of the shack opens to allow him entry before the camera has time to turn back. A man leans back in a chair paying more attention to the music playing than the screens he's supposed to be monitoring. Timed with the beats of the song the three steps Wufei takes go unheard. Covering the man's mouth Wufei wraps his arms firmly around his head. He gives a quick, brutal jerk and the sound of snapping vertebrae drowns out the music. Evades the need of cleaning up anything messy for now. Death is swift for this one and Wufei feels nothing as he moves on.


End file.
